Played By God
by Shadow's Half-Life
Summary: THRUSH has learned how to bring the the dead to life. Guess who is brought back? Oh, ya, because a brilliant assassin and a woman who was willing to die for her team leader would be great Guinea pigs, not to mention one killed the other, it just happens to be Kate and Ari. Not a true Kari fic, more platonic relationship.


**I own about as much of NCIS and Man from Uncle as a pauper does.**

 **That is to say, completely and utterly nothing.**

 _The sniper rifles report shattered the air, and Tony watched helples_ _sly as his partner, Caitllen Todd, collapsed, dead._

Tony flailed awake with a muffled shout. He just couldn't get past that day- none of the team could, really. They were just better at accepting Kate's death and Zivas' placement on the team. He just couldn't help but feel like there was something else to the story- where the hero wakes up and Ari was nothing but a bad dream. But he knows the truth, saw Kate die. After all, death is final.

* * *

Her head felt as if she had been asleep for centuries, as she instinctively fought to wake up and push back the darkness. Suddenly, her breath caught. Gibbs! She was supposed to be protecting him! She forced open her eyes and tried to stand up. However, before she could, a wave of dizziness washed over her and she resolved to just sit up. When she sat up, she realized she on on a metal bed, like one you'd expect to find in jail. She raised her wrist to her face as a heavy weight on it registered in her fuzzy mind, and she squinted at it, wondering its function. She couldn't figure it out, and so let her wrist drop back to her side. As she began to survey the room, a door she hadn't noticed before open and a man in a white lab coat with the stylized image of a bird walked in.

"Ah, you have finally awoken! The first of many, I'm sure. Special Agent Caitlen Todd, NCIS, Ex-Secret Service. And, of course, now an experiment of T.H.R.U.S.H. The first successful Lazarus ever to exist. You, my dear, hold the secret to rebirth, one we shall make full use of. Guard!"

Another man walked through the still open door, and tried to grab her as she jerked, startled by the sudden shout. All of her training rushing back to her in an instant, she lept off of the bed and landed perfectly, ignoring the returning dizziness. She punched the scientist in the jaw, knocking him backwards before engaging the guard. She kicked out, but he blocked it. Then, as she threw another one of her wonderful punches, he rushed the small opening and grabbed her shoulders, throwing her against the concrete wall. Stars erupted over her vision, and the guard again took her shoulder in his hands, this time pulling her up and forcing her arm into and awkward half Nelson. She slumped against him as blood dripped down the back of her head from a gash, and she realized her struggle was in vain. She would have to bide her time and wait for a real opening.

The scientist slowly stood up, glaring at her. "You will learn not to do that. In fact, if you fight back again, I will have the doctor cut your tendons. You don't need to be able to run for our tests."

The scientist turned around and stalked off, the guard dragging her behind him. Eventually, Kate was led to a small white room with medical devices inside, like MRIs and a box with a lot of electrical cords running out of it. There was also what seemed to be a tattoo kit, with a chair next to it. Still seemingly completely emotionless, the guard dragged her over to the chair and pushed her into it. Kate didn't fight back, and waited with a pissed off expression on her face, not even when he pushed her back and strapped her head down on the chair, right eye facing up. Then, the scientist she had nearly forgotten about spoke again.

"This tattoo will signify to all members of T.H.R.U.S.H. that you are one of mine, and to be returned alive. Do not resist."

The needle dug into the side of her temple mercilessly, and nearly made her cry out, but she held it in. Just to spite him, to show him she wasn't broken.

When he had finished tattooing her temple, he held up a mirror, and in it Kate saw a bird with uplifted wings over a pentacle. It must be the symbol of being reborn or whatever they called it, she thought.

As soon as the scientist, for he must be a scientist, had replaced the mirror upon a small tray behind her head, he unbuckled the salt raps around her head and pulled her to her feet, and dragged her over to an MRI machine, and then tied her down again, this time with no metal at all.

Kate winced as her muscles complained about this treatment, sore from the beating she had received earlier. Then, she felt a small pricking feeling in her arm, and jerked around to see a needle being removed from her arm, and a haze began settling over her, until her eyes closed unwillingly, and she fell unconscious.

She never heard the door open once more, or the eager assistant run in yelling " Doctor! The male has awoken!"

She would not be around to hear the doctor reply "Hasawari is conscious?"


End file.
